The Dragon Massacre
The Dragon Massacre, also called '''Dragon Killing '''and '''the first disaster, '''was the massacre of the dragon race after the Sleep of Virgil in 1e 0 where several factions hunted down and slew dragons to turn them into soul stones, rare artifact harvested from the chest of a dragon. Background Following the disappearance of Weißir, the dragon queen and the death of Übelfin, the dragon lord, most races sought after the hidden powers of the dragons, mostly their scales which were useful in crafting dragon plate armor, one of the strongest pieces of armor a person could wear, and the soul stone, a gem which houses the divus, a beings life-force which were sought after by warlocks and other magic casters. Elder dragons also had on their forehead known as a luminary, created through after a millennia which gave elder dragons their powerful abilities. Massacre In 1e 25 a royal call from the then current sultan of Salamish and Al Asar which ordered the hunting and killing of all dragons across the continent of Asurya. Due to the sudden order most young dragons still taking human form in the cities were quickly murdered and by reverting back to their original form the people could extract the precious materials and sell them to the merchants. Most younger dragons either were killed or fled with the help of merchants, but nearly all elder dragons were murdered due to their luminary. After a few years no dragons existed in the open, hiding in forgotten temples and ruins. Valley of Dragons What was unknown at the time was that Malow Morrow, the dragon lord, created a hidden settlement in the middle of the Salviri Desert, in a hidden ravine now called the valley of dragons. There he protected dragons of all colors from the persecution and he had a former connection to The Hundred Ones, which gave him allies across Terrum. The Original Ten In 1e 28, at the hight of the persecution, unbeknownst to the sultan of Salamish and Al Asar was that ten elder dragons, each of them from a separate color banded together for the survival of draconic lore. They fled with the help of Malow Morrow to the port city of Port-de-Shia where they with the help of a merchant called Feran Qain, Captain of the merchant ship The White Dove successfully passed through the salamashi guards and escaped to Eredria. Elder Dragons Uxbries- Green Elder Dragon Heltis- Black Elder Dragon Yrisel- White Elder Dragon Thorusil- Red Elder Dragon Ullem- Blue Elder Dragon Streiborous- Silver Elder Dragon Celrious- Iron Elder Dragon Palar Mors- Gold Elder Dragon Elryon- Copper Elder Dragon Afei- Brass Elder Dragon Aftermath Following the massacre of the dragon race all dragons except for Dragonborn hid themself from society, finding shelter in old ruins, temples or with the help of the several magical academies across Terrum. The dragons which stayed with Malow Morrow became known as the Draciiri and the dragons which escaped and had the original ten as their ancestor became known as the Dracarii. Category:1e